A Nocturne
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: Off duty, they were just two lovers like everyone else. Sephiroth/Genesis. Pre-Crisis Core fluff!


Hullo!  
>After a mad period of time, I'm back in FFVII. Yay.<p>

No warnings for this. No smut. Nothing but fluff.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, no munny being made from this. I make munny by beating up Heartless. And school children.

* * *

><p><strong>A Nocturne<strong>

There was never a quiet time in Midgar. Never a moment of silence for reflection – not like there was in Banora. Even at midnight, the constant low thrum of the mako reactors drilled deep into the mind, but never so deep it was lost in the subconscious. Perhaps, if Genesis gave it a little more time, it would. The sound only entered through the open window and he contemplated moving to close it, but he had left the air conditioning on before retiring and he was loathe to leave the warmth under the duvet.

Swaying between the two states of consciousness, he tried to use the noise as new rhythm to set his recital to. And after a few moments, he dreamily admitted that it was a nice backing to his voice. Low enough and quiet enough it did not impede or cover him and boring enough that it was no competition to the beauty of the words he uttered. He smiled wistfully into black satin pillow and rolled onto his side.

Closer in the distance than the hum, he heard doors shutting, footsteps on the lush carpet and then another door opening. There was no rhythm to settle into, but they did not harm the process of falling to sleep because they were so familiar. The swish of leather leaving flesh and being hung over the back of the chair by the far wall was pleasant.

He only whined when cold lashed at his back as the duvet was pulled upwards. But the heat of another body chased the sensation away until it was not even a memory. Genesis inhaled deeply and put up no fight as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back into that other form.

Much larger, it all but blanketed him. Sephiroth took a while to settle down. His long legs nudged and moved and rearranged Genesis' own just to get comfortable; to find a position that was not only practical for sleep, but also allowed him to _possess_ the redhead when he was not ever conscious. Genesis growled in his throat and jerked out a heel in displeasure.

The General only smirked and pressed a kiss to his naked ear. Before trying again.

Groaning, Genesis turned his head to lazily look over his shoulder. His hair obscured anything he could have seen, other than the green glow that permeated the gauze curtains. "Sleeping with you is like sharing a bed with Fair,"

"You would know what that's like?"

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets as Sephiroth's hands gripped tight to his waist and pulled him back harder. "I don't have to, I've got you,"

Again, Sephiroth kissed Genesis' ear, lips curved. "I'm glad,"

With another sound of displeasure, the redhead slapped away his lover, but rolled onto his other side. The mako hue concealed the colour of Sephiroth's eyes, making them look almost like the ice-blue Genesis' own eyes went immediately after a mako treatment. It made those black pupils look even more dangerous and feline. Genesis smiled, raising one hand to trace his lover's lips with his index finger. "Nothing but a restless bag of kittens,"

"I see nothing wrong in wanting to _hold_ you,"

Genesis scoffed, "You're trying to absorb me into your body," though his words held a trace of acrimony, he tenderly smiled.

"You should burn me more. Make me less willing to touch you," Sephiroth smiled, parting his lips to take that finger into his mouth, teasing the tip of his tongue under the long, sharp nail and then along the length of it.

Smirking, Genesis focused his magic to that fingertip and felt as Sephiroth's mouth grew colder around it. He did not focus enough to burn, or even hurt, but simply to tease his lover into realising that he was perfectly capable and perfectly _willing_ to go down that road if it was requested.

Withdrawing the digit, Genesis flexed it to dispel the magic and trailed it downwards. He traced the indentation of his lover's pectoral muscles with the tip of his index finger. The nail brushed light enough that it didn't even leave a mark, so different to how he usually found himself touching Sephiroth would gloves. If they weren't pumped full of so much mako, that flawless marble body would be resemble a cat's scratching post, more red than white. And his own, polka dotted with bites and bruises.

Sephiroth blinked slowly and smirked. Genesis pushed himself up, supported by his left arm. "What?"

"Nothing," the General yawned and used the change in Genesis' position to slide his arm underneath the redhead's.

"Don't 'nothing' me," Genesis snapped with a displeased twist to his lips, digging his nail in just under the sternum. "I _know_ that smirk. I taught you that smirk,"

"I thought you said you were tired," Sephiroth's hand curled around Genesis' neck and tried to urge him back to lie down, but he was stubborn in remaining propped up. "Go to sleep, Gen,"

"Don't ignore me! You were thinking about something and I want to know!"

"Now who's the bag of kittens?"

"You're insufferable," Genesis spat and nestled into Sephiroth's chest. It was warm and firm, smelling of the raw masculinity that was sweat and leather. Under his ear, he could hear the quiet, slow beating of his lover's heart and moved with each breath. The redhead all but purred as the hand that lingered on his neck turned to petting his hair, and the other stroked his arm.

"I was thinking," Sephiroth murmured, "about whether we'd still be squabbling like this when we're retired,"

A tiny smile graced Genesis' lips and he turned his head only enough to press a kiss to the centre of Sephiroth's chest. "We won't get to retire… but rest assured I won't mellow with age,"

He heard Sephiroth scoff, but didn't react, more than content now with slipping back into slumber like he had been before the SOLDIER came home from duties. "I can't imagine you ever changing – aging,"

"Good answer," Genesis yawned. "Now, are you going to absorb me, or are your legs just going to _dangle_ between mine?"


End file.
